Med lite magi är ingenting omöjligt
by JennnyJ
Summary: Harry Potter önskar att han åter igen ska få träffa sina föräldrar och sin döde gudfar, hans önskan slår in, men inte på det vis han hade tänkt sig...
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter - Med lite magi är ingenting omöjligt Prolog **

**

* * *

**

_"Om det bara fanns något sett…" muttrade den svarthåriga tonåringen för sig själv där han satt vid det stora, frostklädda fönstret och såg ut mot Hogwarts snötäckta vidder.  
"Någotsettvadå?" Mumlade en rödhårig pojke, halvt sovande och vände på sig där han låg i sin säng och såg rödögt bort mot kompisen som log snett då han upptäckte att han var vaken.  
"Att träffa dem, om så bara för en kort stund", sade pojken med det svarta håret och vände åter blicken mot fönstret för att pojken i sängen inte skulle se hans tårfyllda blick.  
"Dem?", den rödhåriga pojken såg förvirrad ut men efter ett tag gick det upp för honom vad han hade menat och medlidande fyllde hans blick, "Harry, du vet att det är omöjligt".  
Harry suckade djupt och hoppade ner från den kalla fönsterbänken och kröp sedan ner i sin säng, "Jag vet det Ron, men ibland glömmer jag bort mig, jag skulle ge vad som helst för att få se mamma, pappa och Sirius igen", sade han och lade ifrån sig glasögonen på det mörka nattygsbordet.  
Ron svarade inte utan gav sin svarthårige kompis en sista, sorgsen blick innan han åter igen vände sig om och somnade.  
Harry torkade bort tårarna som börjat rinna ned för hans bleka kinder och försökte även han somna, i morgon var det sista dagen innan jullovet och professor Slughorn hade förberett ett jobbigt trolldrycksprov som avslut, kanske kunde Halvblods prinsen hjälpa honom ur den knipan, men just nu orkade han inte fundera mer på det utan föll i en drömlös sömn._

* * *

**Jenny; Herre min skapare Freun, jag skriver knappt på alla de HP och Marodör ff som jag har och så kommer jag nu och börjar på en ny?  
Remi; Du är ju inte lite dum... men kanske får den här nya idén dig att skriva oftare?  
Jenny; Kanske, vi får hoppas på det... men om ingen vill läsa den då?  
Remi; Då får dem skylla sig själva, du har ju en helt underbar idé, och att inte låta den få berätta sin historia vore fel, eller hur?  
Jenny; Jag antar det, men då måste dem ju kommentera!  
Remi; Så klart dem måste, tjuvläsare gillar vi inte!  
Jenny; Nej, dem bussar vi varulvarna på! flina nöjt  
Remi; se bister ut  
Jenny; Äsch, vi kan ju i alla fall skrämma dem med att säga så... sluta se på mig sådär läskigt!  
Remi; sucka djupt vi får hoppas att dem kommenterar då.**

- Eumh, ja, ursäkta mitt natt-flumm, men jaaa...

Kommentera, så slipper ni min och varulvarnas vrede flina /JvJ


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - Med lite magi är ingenting omöjligt - Del 1**

"Är du okej Harry?" Hermione såg oroligt på honom och han ryckte på axlarna, orkade inte svara henne, "Harry, jag vet att du saknar dem men…".  
"Det är omöjligt, jag vet!" Fräste han, en okontrollerad ilska brusade upp inom honom och han såg ilsket från den brunhåriga flickan till den rödhårige pojken som såg ned i golvet, "och jag kan inte fatta att du sa det, Ron".  
"Så du tror inte att jag själv har sett hur du mår, ända sedan Mysterieavdelningen i våras har sorgen av att mista både dina föräldrar och Sirius ätit upp dig inifrån, tror du att jag är så blind att Ronald måste komma till mig och säga hur det verkligen är?" Tårarna började rinna ned för Hermiones bleka kinder och hon skyndade iväg ned för trapporna till fängelsehålorna där deras sista lektion, trolldryckskonst skulle hållas och lämnade de två pojkarna i en tryckande tystnad.  
"Jag sade inget vet du, hon har oroat sig för dig hela terminen…", Ron tvekade lite under kompisens intensiva blick, "och jag med, Harry".  
Harry suckade och såg ned på sina nötta skor, "Det tar bara sån tid att komma över det" sade han utan att se på Ron och de två kompisarna fortsatte ned för trapporna i tystnad.

"God eftermiddag, kära elever", sade professor Slughorn med ett brett leende och de krusbärsfärgade ögonen glittrade, "eftersom det är eran sista lektion innan ett efterlängtat jullov så hade jag tänkt mig ett litet prov på hur väl ni, tillsammans med en partner, kan utföra en valfri brygd under tidspress", han log mot Harry som valde att se ned i trolldrycksboken, han var inte på humör för att arbeta tillsammans med någon och han kände sig illa till mods varje gång han såg Hermiones tårfyllda blick eller Rons sårade ansikte.

"Weasley och Abbott", Ron gav Harry ett snett leende innan han slängde ner sina böcker och sin väska i den tomma kitteln och flyttade över till Hannahs bord, flickan från hufflepuff log ansträngt och Harry kunde inte låta bli att flina.  
"Granger och Macmillan", Hermione log brett mot Ernie, som lättat andades ut och bredde plats för henne vid sitt bord.  
"Potter och Malfoy", Harry suckade djupt och vred missnöjd huvudet mot slytherinbordet där Draco Malfoy satt, även han såg ogillande ut men knyckte med huvudet i en gest som menade att det var Harry som fick flytta på sig om dem nu skulle jobba ihop.  
Harry slängde irriterat ned sina saker i sin kittel innan han släpade med sig den över golvet bort till Malfoy som valde att ignorera honom för stunden.  
"och Zabini och Nott", fortsatte Slughorn utan att bry sig om de två pojkarnas misstyckande, "så, nu när alla är indelade parvis så är det bara att börja, ni har två och en halv timme på er att framställa vilken brygd ni vill, i slutet av lektionen ska ni prova dem på varandra och jag sätter betyg på dess verkan".  
Harry gav Ron en förfärad blick och kompisen tycktes tänka samma sak, om man laborerade tillsammans med Malfoy kunde man räkna med att bli förgiftad.

"Nå, vad ska vi göra för något då?" Frågade Harry efter en stunds bitter tystnad och Malfoy ryckte på axlarna.  
"Inte vet jag, slå upp boken på måfå och ta den brygd som först dyker upp", sade han, ytterst ointresserat medan han blängde ilsket på Slughorn som stod borta vid Hermione och Ernie.  
Harry suckade men gjorde som han sa, han stoppade på måfå in spetsen av sin fjäderpenna i boken och slog upp den.  
"Ansiars bryggd, ett intressant val Potter", sade professor Slughorn gillande, han hade utan att Harry hade upptäckt honom, smugit sig upp bakom dem.  
"Visst, professorn", sade han tveksamt, han hade ingen aning om vad det var för någon brygd, men kanske kunde Halvblodsprinsen hjälpa honom med det.  
Han kollade på receptet, det skulle ta ungefär två timmar att framställa den och det behövdes ett helt gäng med ingredienser, han visade dem för Malfoy som med en irriterad suck gick iväg för att hämta dem.  
Med Slughorn och Malfoy borta kunde Harry lugnt luta sig fram över boken så att han kunde tyda den snirkliga handstilen som hade hjälpt honom under årets gång.

_"Skär väckeroten i millimeters tunna skivor och mosa dem sedan lite försiktigt med eggen av kniven så att dem blir vattnigare och lättare tas upp av vätskan, rör först tre varv medsols och sedan ett varv motsols innan du försiktigt strör ned bitarna i brygden som då ska anta en morotsfärgad nyans"_

"Vad håller du på med?" Malfoy var tillbaka och såg konstigt på Harry som insåg att han satt med ansiktet onödigt nära boken, men han brydde sig inte om Malfoys fråga, prinsen hade ännu en gång fångat hans intresse och han undrade vad dennes nya inslag i receptet skulle ha för verkan på brygden.  
"Ingenting, men om du börjar med Hallorn bladen så börjar jag hacka väckeroten", sade Harry och drog åt sig de sneda rötterna som gav ifrån sig en stickande lukt.  
Malfoy sade inget men började i tystnad mala sönder de mörkblåa bladen medan Harry följde prinsens råd och skar rötterna i små, små skivor.

"Ey, Potter du gör ju fel", Malfoy läste som hastigast igenom receptet och pekade med ett smalt finger på en del av texten, "det står; _Skär väckeroten i skivor och rör två varv medsols innan du försiktigt strör i bitarna i brygden_, det står inte att du ska mosa dem och röra tre varv medsols och sedan ett varv motsols innan du strör i dem".  
Harry suckade men fortsatte med att strö i rötterna, "Jag vet vad jag gör Malfoy, så lägg dig inte i".  
"Ska jag inte lägga mig i, du vet, om inte jag blir godkänd på det här så kommer min farsa att slå ihjäl mig, för jag har inte precis samma tur som dig med att dina päron är döda", fräste Malfoy argt och Harry gav honom en ilsken blick.  
"Jag valde inte att dem skulle bli mördade, men det blev dem och det finns ingenting jag kan göra åt det", sade han ilsket och till hans förfäran kände han hur tårarna brände under ögonlocken så han böjde sig över boken för att se vad prinsen hade skrivit om nästa steg i tillredningen; _"Rör nu försiktigt runt sju varv i motsols och låt den sedan puttra på svag värme i tio minuter."_

Harry gjorde som det stod och torkade som hastigast bort tårarna som börjat rinna.  
"Ömh", Malfoy såg ut som om han hade sprungit rätt in i en vägg med ansiktet före, "grinar du?".  
"Ja, men kom inte och säg att du har gått och blivit sentimental nu, Malfoy", fräste Harry, ilskan som hela tiden låg och lurade inom honom bubblade åter upp och han blev tvungen att lägga band på sig själv för att inte göra något dumt som att slå till honom.  
"Glöm det, grina på bäst du vill Potter, jag vill bara inte att du ska stänka ned i våran brygd så att du sabbar hela drycken", svarade Malfoy, minst lika surt och återgick till att gunga på stolen, precis som han hade gjort den senaste en och en halvtimman.  
"Så, nu ska den bara stå och puttra i tio minuter, sen är den klar", sade Harry kort och släppte den orange brygden med blicken och såg bort mot Ron och Hannah.

Ron såg sammanbiten ut där han satt och viftade med sleven samtidigt som han snäste till med något åt sin partner, Hannah skakade vilt på huvudet där hon satt med armarna i kors och den rödhåriga pojken suckade djupt och räckte över sleven till Hannah som med en bestämd min började röra om i deras kittel, Ron mötte Harrys blick och himlade med ögonen samtidigt som han mimade, "[k]_flickor[/k]_".  
Den svarthårige tonåringen kunde inte låta bli att skratta och vände sig sedan mot Hermione och Ernie som var helt inne i sitt arbete och inte märkte hans blick, nu när han såg på henne så såg han hur sliten hon var, det bruna håret som stod i en sky runt hennes ansikte hade förlorat sin glans och hon såg trött ut, ungefär så som Remus Lupin hade sett ut då han sist såg honom och Harry kände en stöt av dåligt samvete.  
Under hela terminens gång hade han inte riktigt pratat med henne, bara skjutit undan hennes oroade frågor och hjälpande händer och inte förrens nu såg han hur mycket det hade tagit på henne, att se hur han själv drunknade i sin egen sorg, för högmodig för att be om hjälp att axla den.

"Kom igen, sluta glo på Granger nu, har det inte gått tio minuter redan?" Malfoy väckte honom ur sina funderingar och Harry vände blicken mot brygden igen, den hade nu fått en klar röd färg, precis som det stod i boken att den skulle ha och han hällde försiktigt upp vätskan i två små glas och räckte den ena till den blonda pojken som tog emot den med en osäker min.  
"Vad tror du kommer hända?" Frågade Malfoy och såg tvivlande på den blodröda drycken, Harry ryckte på axlarna.  
"Jag har ingen aning, men det är ju någon sorts önskebrygd, så det lär ju inte hända något farligt, eller?", han såg bort mot professor Slughorn som stod böjd över katerden, dem borde egentligen säga till honom innan de drack den, men han såg ur ögonvrån hur Malfoy tog ett djupt, lugnande andetag innan han svepte innehållet i glaset med en klunk och Harry gjorde snart det samma.  
Blicken blev plötsligt suddig och ljuden dämpades, han försökte resa sig upp men föll ned på det kalla stengolvet och mörkret tog honom, det sista han hörde var Hermiones förfärade skrik.

* * *

**Jag vet att man aldrig får sluta en del när allting händer,  
men jag liksom, sparar det till nästa del, så nu får ni gå och hålla er medan jag tränar lite stavhopp, men jag lovar att försöka skriva mer så fort jag kan, det här är ju roligt ju! :D  
/JvJ, som just nu börjar tycka om skrivandet igen och allt tack vare underbara kommentarer, så fortsätt med det!**

**- Och förresten, Torbjörn, nu hänger det på dig om det ska bli en ny del eller inte, jag kan välja att fortsätta att skriva men inte lägga ut den förstår du, du måste bli av med din rusikga ovana att inte kommentera, det tar ju inte så lång tid, så det så! * skratta ondskefullt ***


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter - Med lite magi är ingenting omöjligt - Del 2**

Harry vaknade med en grimas, huvudet dunkade som om Dudley hade satt sig på det och han gav upp försöket att sätta sig upp och sjönk istället ned bland de vita, mjuka kuddarna och slöt ögonen.  
Men så öppnade han dem genast igen, vad han visste så fanns det inga vita, mjuka kuddar i fängelsehålan.  
"Så ja, sluta anstränga dig lille vän, du måste ha slagit i huvudet, ett par elever hittade dig och din vän nere i fängelsehålorna", en ung kvinna med vitt förkläde kom fram till hans säng, i handen hade hon ett litet glas med en klar, grön dryck i.

"Vem är du och var är Ron och Hermione?" Frågade Harry och kämpade sig upp i sittande ställning medan han försökte stänga bultandet i huvudet ute, varför var han här och varför satt inte Ron och Hermione vid hans sida, var dem fortfarande upprörda över händelsen i eftermiddags?  
"Du om någon mr Potter, som har varit här inne så många gånger borde veta att mitt namn är Madam Pomfrey och jag har tyvärr ingen aning om vart dina andra vänner är, men drick nu det här så kommer din huvudvärk snart att försvinna", sade kvinnan bestämt och räckte honom glaset, "jag går in på mitt kontor så länge".  
Harry såg förvirrat efter henne, Madam Pomfrey? Men hon var ju minst femtiosex, nu verkade hon ju plötsligt vara tjugofem år yngre och hur kunde hon känna igen honom när han inte kände igen henne, slog han verkligen i huvudet så hårt?  
Han skakade och svepte drickan i en hastig klunk, det skar till i huvudet och han grimaserade illa när den beska drycken sköljde ner i halsen.

"Du Potter, jag sa ju att du inte skulle grina ner i brygden, det är ditt fel att vi har hamnat på sjukan", i sängen bredvid låg Malfoy, han var ovanligt blek i ansiktet och av minen att säga så hade även han svalt den grönaktiga medicinen.  
"Äh, håll klaffen Malfoy", muttrade Harry och försökte resa sig upp, det flimrade till framför ögonen det försvann lika hastigt som det kommit och han tog sina kläder som låg prydligt ihop vikta på en stol bredvid sängen och gick in bakom ett vitt skynke för att byta om.  
"Vad håller du på med Potter?" Frågade Malfoy när han kom fram från skynket igen, den här gången iförd sin vanliga skolklädnad, Harry lade tillbaka sjukhuskläderna på sängen och rättade till glasögonen som halkat ned på nästippen.  
"Jag går här ifrån, min huvudvärk börjar avta och jag vill helst inte stanna kvar med dig längre än nödvändigt", sa han och började gå mot dörren.  
"Visst, det duger för mig", sade Malfoy nonchalant och lutade sig tillbaka på de mjuka kuddarna och slöt ögonen, Harry skakade på huvudet och försvann där ifrån.  
Madam Pomfrey, om det nu verkligen var hon, skulle troligen bli galen när hon upptäckte att han var borta, men det kunde inte hjälpas, han stod inte ut att vara instängd, speciellt inte med Malfoy.

Harry strosade runt i slottet ett tag och kom tillslut fram till biblioteket, där, om någonstans, borde han hitta Hermione och hon var värd en ursäkt.  
Han gick försiktigt in bland de dammiga bokhyllorna och började gå bort mot det bord där Hermione så ofta brukade sitta och läsa.  
"Hermione, jag är verkligen ledsen för…", Harry avbröt sig då han upptäckte att flickan som satt försjunken i en bok inte alls var Hermione, den här flickan hade eldrött hår och inte alls Hermiones bruna hårman, "oj, ursäkta mig, det var inte meningen att störa dig", mumlade han och vände sig om medan kinderna flammade.  
"Potter?" Flickan såg upp från sin bok och Harry vände sig om, han var inte det minsta förvånad över att hon kunde hans namn, hela trollkarlsvärlden visste ju vem han var, "skulle du just be en flicka om förlåtelse?".  
Harry undvek hennes blick genom att stirra ned i golvet, "Jo, jag uppträdde mig tarvligt åt en kompis och jag vill inte att hon ska vara upprörd, för hon har liksom bara försökt hjälpa mig och…", han tystnade då han generat förstod att han just nu försökte förklara sig för en flicka som han inte ens känner, "ursäkta mig, men jag måste gå".  
Harry vände om och skyndade där ifrån innan den rödhåriga tjejen hann säga något mer.

"Se dig för plutt", utbrast en svarthårig kille som Harry råkade gå in i och han suckade, huvudet dunkade fortfarande och han började bli trött.  
"Om du inte behöver stå mitt i korridoren och täcka vägen så behöver du inte heller oroa dig för att folk ska gå in i dig", sa Harry irriterat och såg trotsigt upp i pojkens smala ansikte, han var nästan ett huvud längre än han själv och ögonen var kusligt gråa.  
"Låt honom vara, Sus", sa en brunhårig kille och log vänligt mot Harry, "du vet att det är dagen innan jullovet börjar och Slughorn plågar oss som vanligt med sina sista minuten prov, vem som helst blir grinig av det och förresten vet jag en som var otroligt sur och butter i morse när denne någon råkade spilla varm choklad i knät för att en viss söt flicka vid namn Olivia Fletcher gick förbi", Harry suckade och lämnade pojkarna med sitt käbblande, det sista han hörde var den svarthårige pojkens kommentar;  
"Du Moo, liknade inte den där plutten en viss person vi känner, förutom att han hade konstigt gröna ögon?"  
Han skakade på huvudet och gick ned till stora salen, klockan var nu runt middagstid och om han hade tur så var Ron och Hermione där inne.

"Potter, inte för att jag egentligen vill prata med dig, men har du sett till Crabbe eller Goyle?", Malfoy hade dykt upp bredvid honom och Harry skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, men har du sett Hermione eller Ron, jag skulle behöva prata med dem", sa Harry och nu var det slytherinelevens tur att skaka på sitt huvud.  
"Alla tycks vara borta idag", muttrade han och gick in i stora salen, "om vi har otur så ses vi kanske igen" sa han och försvann bort mot Slytherinbordet.

Harry suckade trött och sjönk ned vid Gryffindorbordet, han orkade inte äta utan satt mest och petade i äggröran.  
"Inte hungrig?" Den rödhåriga flickan från biblioteket satte sig ned bredvid honom och log svagt, "jag vet att jag inte brukar prata med dig Potter, men du såg så ensam ut".  
Harry såg förvånat på henne, hon hade lika gnistrande gröna ögon som han själv och en förfärligt konstig tanke for genom hans huvud.  
"Lily, Lily Evans?" Frågade han försiktigt och hon såg konstigt på honom.  
"Kom igen Potter, efter att ha bett mig gå ut med dig i snart sex år så borde du väll ha lärt dig mitt namn?" Hon skakade på huvudet och reste sig upp, "tyvärr James Potter, men jag måste gå nu, innan du frågar ut mig igen".

Harry såg chockat ned i sin tallrik men reste sig sedan häftigt och skyndade sig bort mot Slytherinbordet utan att bry sig om elevernas konstiga blickar, i utkanten av bordet hittade han Malfoy.  
"Bara jag som tycker att någonting inte står rätt till här?" Utbrast han upprört och Malfoy skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, jag kan hålla med dig om att allt inte är som det ska", sade Malfoy lågt och nickade bort mot mitten av bordet, Harry kollade dit och såg hur en ung Lucius Malfoy satt och hånglade med en svarthårig tjej med ett blekt ansikte och tunga ögonlock som fnittrade nöjt.

**Så, den här delen tillägnar jag **Emmelosan **som var den första (och hittills enda) kommenteraren!  
Men nu ber jag er ännu en gång, lämna en kommentar (gärna lång och händelserik) så ger jag er en fortsätning!  
/JvJ**


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter - Med lite magi är ingenting omöjligt - Del 3**

"Okej, det här är inte bra, inte bra alls", mumlade Harry lite smått panikslaget medan han och Malfoy skyndade sig bort mot den delen av slottet där rektorns kontor låg.  
"Men skärp dig Potter, om alla rykten om dig talar sanning så borde väll inte en resa bakåt i tiden vara något, men jag antar att ditt uppblåsta ego inte klarar av en värld där ingen känner till ditt namn", fräste Malfoy och gav honom en ogillande blick för att visa att även om dem så var fast i den här tiden för alltid så skulle han i alla fall inte begrava stridsyxan i första taget.  
Harry orkade inte svara utan rundade istället ytterligare ett hörn och de båda pojkarna sprang in i en lång och smal kille med halvlångt, flottigt hår.

"Professor Snape?" Utbrast Malfoy förvånat när han kände igen det bleka ansiktet och en yngre version av Severus Snape såg på dem med en outgrundlig glimt i de svarta ögonen.  
"Professor? Är det ytterligare ett av dina försök att förlöjliga mig, Potter?" Spottade Snape ur sig och reste sig upp med en hatfylld blick fäst på Harry. Borstade av klädnaden och fingrade på staven som om han funderade över vilken förhäxning som skulle bli bäst.  
"Jag bryr mig inte om vad du gör med Potter, men jag är en Malfoy och ingen kommer och förhäxar mig utan en bra anledning", fräste den blonda slytherin eleven och reste även han på sig, Snape gav honom en outgrundlig blick och ryckte sedan på axlarna.  
"Jag ger mig inte på elever från samma hem som mig", sade han och vände sig sedan om mot Harry som höjde sin egen stav, "men dig ser jag ingen anledning till att inte gå på, Potter".

"Nämen, är det inte Snorgärsen?" Den hånfulla rösten fick det att rycka till i Snapes taniga kropp och han stirrade förvirrat från Harry till den andra glasögonprydda pojken som med sina tre kompisar stod en bit ifrån dem med breda flin och ögon som lös av illvilja, "stick nu och så slipper du skämma ut dig".  
"_Två_ Potter, vid Merlins yllestrumpor skämtar ni med mig?" Han gav både James och Harry Potter en sista, ogillande blick innan han vände om och började gå längst korridoren med manteln fladdrande kring fötterna.  
Malfoy såg från gryffindor eleverna till sin forne, eller kanske ska man säga framtida, professor och skyndade sedan efter Snape, "Vet du, jag tycker nog att vi Slytherin elever borde hålla ihop mot sådana som Potter", hörde Harry honom ropa innan de försvann bakom ett hörn.

"Så, heter du också Potter eller är det här ett stort missförstånd?", Harry vände sig om och såg plötsligt upp i sin fars bruna ögon och han förstod vad folk menade när dem sa att han var lik sin far, James Potter såg på pricken ut som sin son förutom att han var snäppet längre och lite muskulösare.  
"Jo, mitt namn är Harry, Harry Potter", stammade han och sköt upp glasögonen som halkat ned på nästippen.  
"Måntand, vad var det jag sa, den där plutten är ju på pricken lik Tagghorn", sade den svarthåriga pojken som Harry förstod var Sirius och ett styng av sorg och förvirring for genom hans hjärta då han såg dem nu välkända dragen i hans stiliga ansikte.  
"Ja, du har rätt Tramptass, det är han verkligen", sade Remus Lupin och kliade sig förundrat på nästippen, ansiktet var fullt av små ärr och hans ljusbruna hår var slitet men han bar ännu inte på de sorger som han senare skulle bli tvungen att bära.

"Jag har varken sett dig eller hört om dig tidigare, men får jag lov att presentera Marodörerna, Hogwarts stolthet", James bugade sig och ett litet flin prydde hans ljusa läppar, Harry log även han men stelnade sedan till då han såg den runde pojken som hade stått i skymundan av sina långa kompisar. Allt för många gånger hade han i sina drömmar sett Peter Pettigrew som vuxen då han tjänade Voldemort och hatet fyllde hans kropp ända ut i fingerspetsarna.  
"Du", väste han och den lille pojken spärrade förvånat upp sina ljusblåa ögon medan Harry log illvilligt åt rädslan som dansade omkring långt där inne i hans vattniga blick.  
"Känner du Slingersvans?" Sirius såg förvånad ut och vände sig om mot den råttliknande killen vid namn Peter som genast skakade på huvudet.  
"Har aldrig sett honom", sade han, det lät som om han hade fastnat i målbrottet och den pipiga rösten skar i Harrys öron.  
"Han såg ut som någon jag inte längre gillar", sade Harry kort och skakade sedan på huvudet, "men glöm det, tror ni att ni kan visa mig till rektorn? Jag skulle behöva prata med honom".  
"Visst", sade James och gav Peter en frågande blick innan han började gå längst med korridoren som ledde mot rektorns kontor.

"Här är det, lösenordet är pumpajuice", sade han efter ett tag och stannade framför den fula stenstatyn som Harry under sina sex år på Hogwarts nu lärt sig känna igen, "inte för att jag vet varför du ska till rektorn, men vad skälet än är så önskar vi dig lycka till".  
Harry log tacksamt mot sin far och sköt upp glasögonen som halkat ned på nästippen, "Tack så mycket för hjälpen, jag uppskattar det verkligen".  
James nickade som hej då innan han och Marodörerna började gå där ifrån, "När jag tänker efter så har jag nog en yngre släkting vid namn Harry på pappas sida", sade han till sina vänner innan de rundade ett hörn och försvann.  
Harry skakade småskrattandes på huvudet innan han sade lösenordet och klev upp för spiraltrappan som ledde upp till rektorns kontor, nog var de släkt alltid, men inte på det sättet som James trode.

"Stig in bara", hördes den lugna rösten tillhörande rektorn och Harry klev in i det runda rummet som var fullt av brummande apparater och med väggar fyllda av porträtt på Hogwarts tidigare rektorer.  
"Jag vill inte störa sir, men jag måste tala med er", sade den svarthåriga pojken och steg fram till rektorns kateder där Albus Dumbledore satt med sitt skinande silvriga hår och Harry log då han såg att dennes båda händer var fullkomligt friska, ingen av dem var svartruttnad eller bandagerad.  
"Var så god och sitt mr Harry Potter", sade Dumbledore med ett leende och de ljusblåa ögonen glittrade bakom hans halvmånsformade glasögon.  
Harry gapade av ren och skär förvåning men gjorde som han blev tillsagd och sjönk ned på en av de mörka trästolarna.  
"Ursäkta mig sir, men hur…" började Harry men rektorn höjde lugnt ena handen för att tysta honom.  
"Magin kring och i Hogwarts är kraftig och gammal, det finns formler inom dessa väggar som fallit andra trollkarlar i glömska", började den gamle mannen och ögonen glittrade när han betraktade den förvånade eleven, "formler som talar om när självaste tiden rubbas och som i morse när jag satt och åt frukost talade om för mig att du, mr Potter och unge herr Malfoy färdades bakåt till våran tid".  
"Men hur kan ni veta mitt namn?" Frågade Harry medan han försökte lägga på minnet att fråga Hermione om det där när han kom tillbaka till sin egen tid igen.  
"Som jag sa så finns det många, gamla formler som är till för att hjälpa oss här", sade Dumbledore och log, "men nu är det nog bäst att vi talar lite om hur du och unge Malfoy hade tänkt återvända".  
Harry behövde bara ge sin gamle rektor en förvirrad blick för att få denne att le.

"Jag antar av din min att ni inte har planerat er avfärd ännu, sådan tur för er då att vi kan be professor Slughorn om hjälp", rektorn reste sig upp och vandrade bort till den öppna spisen, ur en liten ask tog han en halv näve med ett grönt pulver som Harry uppfattade som Flammpulver och strödde det i elden vart efter han stack in huvudet i de ljusgröna lågorna.  
"God eftermiddag Horace, tror du att ni kan komma upp till mitt kontor om en stund, jag har en liten uppgift åt er", sade Dumbledore till en person som Harry inte kunde se innan han drog ut huvudet ur elden och gick tillbaka till sin stol och satte sig, "han ska nog komma om ett tag tror jag, men berätta medan, vad använde ni för att färdas hit?".

Harry hann precis berätta det lilla han visste då det knackade det på dörren och Harrys framtida trolldryckslärare Horace Slughorn klev in med de krusbärsfärgade ögon glittrande nyfiket.  
"Nå Albus, vad ville du?" Frågade han den gamle mannen medan han såg nyfiket på Harry.  
"Unge Potter skulle behöva ett medel som motverkar Ansiars brygd, han och unge Malfoy har av misstag förts bakåt i tiden", förklarade rektorn och trolldrycksläraren rynkade besvärat på pannan.  
"Ansiars brygd säger du, den kan ni tyvärr inte finna något botmedel till".  
"Vad?" Harry såg förskräckt från rektorn till professorn som båda vände sina förvånade blickar mot honom.  
"Det enda som kan föra er tillbaka är när personerna som tillverkade brygden känner att dess innersta önskan har uppfyllts, både din och mr Malfoys", sade Slughorn med ett busigt leende, "det är det som är själva tjusningen med brygden".  
Harry blundade och suckade djupt, han hade ju redan fått träffat sina föräldrar och Sirius så _hans_ önskan var ju nu uppfylld, men vem vet vad Malfoy innerst inne önskar?  
"Jag kommer inte komma hem på evigheter", sade han lågt för sig själv och dunkade förtvivlat huvudet i bordskivan  
_På gott eller ont skulle den här resan föra de två ärkefienderna närmare varandra, det var då ett som var säkert.  
_

**Okej, den här delen kom ut bara förr att Torbjörn var duktig med att kommentera, någonting som jag hoppas att han fortsätter med ^^ *flina*  
Men jag hoppas att ni gillade den så pass att ni kan skriva en kommentar om hur jag kan förbättra den och vad som redan var bra.  
Mvh Jenny von J**


	5. Chapter 4

Draco hade följt professor Snape runt slottet hela förmiddagen och han måste medge att det kändes underligt att tillbringa så mycket av sin fritid med honom. Som om de vore kompisar eller något.  
"Så, du är alltså släkt med Lucius?" Frågade Snape, måttligt intresserad och kastade en snabb, betraktande blick mot Malfoys håll.  
"Jo, jag antar det", sade Draco kort, det kändes faktiskt ännu underligare att hans far bara var året äldre än honom, "min familj har bott i Rumänien sedan jag var liten, så jag har aldrig mött honom tidigare och han vet säkert inte ens vem jag är".  
Det var förvånansvärt lätt att ljuga om sin bakgrund och med ett snett leende insåg han att han verkligen kunde vara sig själv i den här tiden, eftersom hans far inte visste vem han var så kunde han inte heller få någon skit för sitt uppträdande.  
"Trevligt Drake" Sade Snape förstrött och utan någon vidare känsla samtidigt som han rotade runt i sin slitna axelremsväska efter sitt schema.  
"Draco Malfoy, det är _Draco_", muttrade Draco tillrättavisande och grimaserade, "vad har vi för lektion nu förresten?".  
Han antog att lärarna inte skulle godta en ursäkt som; _Ursäkta mig, men jag kommer egentligen inte från er tid och borde då inte behöva gå på era lektioner, så jag tänkte att jag skippar dem, det är väl okej?_ Nej, det var nog lika bra att gå på dem.

"Jag har i alla fall håltimme, vid två är det örtlära", sade Snape något frånvarande och ett leende uppenbarade sig plötsligt på hans läppar när han såg någon i folkmassan och till Dracos stora förtret ökade han på stegen och tycktes strunta fullständigt i om han hängde med eller inte.  
Muttrandes började han småjogga för att hinna ikapp honom och såg plötsligt in i ett par vackra, glittrande gröna ögon i ett blekt ansikte som inramades av eldrött hår.  
Han stannade till och stirrade på flickan som om han vore förhäxad, hon var som tagen ur en vacker saga och för en stund kunde han inte se annat än hennes smaragdgröna ögon, smilgroparna som prydde hennes bleka kinder och det blixtrande leendet. Men så såg han att det var Snape som hon talade till och plötsligt kom allting tillbaka igen.  
Korridoren började fyllas med folk och han knuffades bakåt av strömmen med stressade elever, ilsket knuffade han tillbaka och försökte tränga sig framåt i folkmassan för att inte släppa flickan med blicken.  
När han äntligen kom fram hade hon försvunnit och han förbannade surt sig själv för att inte ha varit lite kvickare, om han inte hade stått och dreglat över henne så länge så kanske han hade haft en chans att presentera sig.

"Vem var det där?" Frågade han Snape och gav denne en ilsken blick, hur kom det sig att han kände den vackra flickan så bra? Vem ville egentligen vara kompis med honom? Om sanningen skulle fram så var han ganska så tråkig och extremt ful.  
"Lily Evans", sade Snape med ett drömskt leende och drog frånvarande handen genom sitt flottiga hår.  
Draco spärrade förvånat upp ögonen och kände plötsligt för att slå sig själv hårt i huvudet.  
Hade han verkligen fallit huvudstupa för _Potters _extremt i-hans-verkliga-tids döda morsa?  
Men så drogs hans läppar i ett illvilligt flin, vad gjorde det egentligen om han stötte lite på Lily Evans? Det, om någonting, skulle göra ärrskallen riktigt förbannad.  
"När du gör sådär är du väldigt lik Lucius", sade Snape plötsligt med en förbryllad blick och rös till som om han kommit att tänka på någonting mycket obehagligt, "vill du att jag presenterar honom för dig förresten, jag tror att han är i uppehållsrummet".  
Draco ryckte på axlarna, vilket Snape tog som ett ja, och följde sedan sin framtida trolldryckslärare ner mot fängelsehålorna.

När de kom ner till uppehållsrummet kunde inte Draco låta bli att gapa lätt av förvåning, hade de verkligen färdats nästan trettio år bakåt i tiden? Allting såg precis ut som vanligt.  
Ljuset i rummet gick i en ljusgrön nyans och vid eldstaden stod de mörkgröna sofforna som vanligt placerade medan bortre väggen kantades av bokhyllor.  
Med ett otåligt ljud grep Snape tag i Dracos ena armbåge och drog med honom ner för de sista trappstegen och sedan fram mot en liten grupp killar som flinandes stod och samtalade med viskande röster i hörnet av rummet, nästan invid den gråa statyn i formen av en orm i attackläge.  
"Tjenare Snape", hälsade en lång, finnig kille med spetsig näsa och mörkbrunt hår som Draco sett några gånger hemma på Malfoy Manor.  
"MacLedger", hälsade Snape med en kort nickning och vände sig sedan mot Lucius som nonchalant stod lutad mot ett litet bord med armarna i kors. "Jag lyckades springa in i en släkting till dig Lucius, hans namn är tydligen Drake Malfoy".  
Draco såg hur förvåning och nyfikenhet fladdrade över sin fars ansikte innan det slutligen förblev uttryckslöst och kallt.

"Jag har ingen släkting vid namn Drake", sade han kort och såg på Draco med sina gråa, kyliga ögon som nu inte visade annat än misstänksamhet, "förresten har jag aldrig sett honom förut".  
"Mitt namn är inte.." började Draco men tystnade sedan, varför skulle han behöva förklara sig? Lucius Malfoy hade inte längre någon makt över honom.  
"Han har tydligen hållits avskärmad i Rumänien med sin familj", förklarade Snape när han såg Dracos ovilja att prata och ryckte på axlarna, "han är tydligen ny här, Dumbledore lät väl honom börja här trots att halva skolåret redan gått, men ni vet ju hur blödig han är".  
"Visst", sade Lucius med en uttryckslös min och synade Draco uppifrån och ner med sin nästintill nonchalanta blick, "nog liknar han en Malfoy allt, men han verkar lite mesig".  
"Äh, som om du är så mycket bättre", fräste Draco ilsket och grimaserade, "är det inte du som hela tiden tråkar ut folk runtomkring dig genom att detaljerat berätta om hur otrolig du är och hur värdelösa alla andra är? Väx upp!".

Med uppspärrade ögon insåg han plötsligt var han just sagt och det kändes som om han krympte där han stod i sin fars illavarslande skugga, den ljusrosa munnen hade dragits till ett tunt streck och de ilsket blixtrande ögonen var inte mer än två par smala springor.  
Men så började hans far helt plötsligt skratta, det var ett högt och rofyllt skratt som på något vis tycktes eka i det lilla sällskapsrummet.  
Draco stod som fallen från skyarna och stirrade på sin far med häpen min medan de andra runt om honom föll in i skrattandet, som om han hade sagt någonting mycket lustigt.  
"Nog uppträder du som en sann Malfoy allt", sade Lucius med lite hes röst när han äntligen lugnat ner sig och lade samtidigt en smal hand på Dracos ena axel, "trevligt att råkas, nu får Hogwarts visst två Malfoys att frukta".  
Och så vände han sig sedan om och började skrattandes gå upp till sovsalarna, de andra killarna följde roat efter honom och lämnade Draco ensam kvar där han stod bredvid den stora statyn.  
Chokat sjönk han ner på det mattbeklädda golvet och stirrade mot trappen där hans far försvunnit upp.  
"Det här måste vara en sjuk dröm, kan jag inte få vakna snart?" Utbrast han upprört och skakade på huvudet, men så kom han att tänka på Lily Evans och munnen drogs i ett snett leende. "Okej, jag behöver inte vakna riktigt [k]_så_[/k] snart".

**

* * *

FörlåtFörlåtFörlåt för att det tagit sådan tid med den här, men jag håller för tillfället på att planerar mer ingående min plan för THE Book, jupp, boken som man alltid hoppas blir utgiven ^^ ... godtager ni min ursäkt och lämnar en kommentar? Då kanske jag kan lova att inte vänta ytterligare ett halvår med den nya delen (A)  
/Remii**


End file.
